You Were Made for Me
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena Gilbert is an artificial intelligence creation with feelings that she can't control and no reason how she got them, but when she gets sold off to her creators brother, Damon Salvatore she finds out that maybe there's a bigger purpose for her after all.


You Were Made for Me

Chapter 1

Harsh light flooded through her eyes as she opened her eyes wondering where the hell she was. Picking up her body a satin sheet fell off of her as she placed her hands on the cold steel of the table looking around to fully process what was happening.

She took in the scene taking in a few very important details as she did. The first detail she took in was that she was in a room that felt a little bit off. Sharp tolls sat on the table beside her as she picked up one of the strange objects observing it for the very first time. She pressed her fingers to the handles that were there as she pulled the sharp blades apart and then snapped them back together. Interesting. She placed the object back on the table. She didn't have time for distractions when she had to focus on the main task on hand.

Looking around the room once more she saw that the surface below her was made with a shiny steel that looked solid and safe enough for her to walk on. She swung her legs around the cold metal table and pressed her feet to the cold surface thankful that it didn't blow up when she touched the surface.

Sighing in relief She jumped off the table walking around to see everything else that interested her. That was one thing about her personality that she had figured out on her first five minutes here was that she was a naturally curious person who liked to observe things. The more knowledge she got the happier she felt. She couldn't wait to run into someone else just so she could ask them all the burning questions that were burning in her head. Like how the hell she had got there in the first place? And who was she if she couldn't remember a thing about herself? Judging from the curves on her body she obviously wasn't a child but she had no clue why if she was an adult woman that she wouldn't remember anything it just didn't make sense.

Turning around on her heels she gasped as she noticed another person was in the room with her only she was unconscious just as she had been a while ago. Fasinated she crept towards the other girl kneeling as she stretched her hand out to touch the other girls face. Her skin felt smooth as she assessed the girl taking in every detail.

The girl on the other table had long blonde hair that reached down her shoulders and to her breast and like her she was also naked only she had more delicate features and when she opened her eyes she noticed that the girls eyes were a frosty clear blue as they narrowed slightly at her.

The girl with hair like sunshine jumped up on the table and scooted as far away from her as possible as if she were an enemy, but she hadn't done anything to her. Why did she think such an offensive thing.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the girl.

"I-I don't know." the girl answered shyly taking in the room they were in just like she had near minutes ago.

Before she could ask her more of the questions she was dying to know, the door to their room swung open as a man with light brown hair and green eyes entered the room. Who the hell was this? And was he as confused as they were.?

"Aw I'm glad to see that you two are finally up."

"What's going on here?" she said.

"I'm glad you asked that question. You see my name is Stefan Salvatore and I made you two."

"Made us?"

"Yes. You see you two are my artificial intelligence projects. I made you so I could gain profit."

"So you made us for money?" the other girl asked speaking up for the first time since Stefan had entered the room.

"That's right."

Her eyebrows stitched together confused. Why would a man spend so much time making someone when he could just go out and find himself a few girls who would be willing. She wasn't sure if there would be any but then again she didn't know a lot about this world.

"Do we have names?"

She knew it was an odd question but it would be nice to know exactly who she was. Maybe a name would help with that.

"This is the first time one of my projects have wanted a name."

"How many projects have you had?"

"Wow. You sure are a curious one. Something must have gone wrong with you. Anyway you're number 727 and she's 728. I didn't really care to give you a name."

"What do you mean something went wrong with me? I feel just fine thank you very much."

"Wow. You're sassy for a person I created. I may have to just give you to my brother instead of selling you. Although he might also have to buy you from me."

She frowned crossing her arms over her torso. She didn't think she liked Stefan Salvatiore that much especially since he was basically calling her one of his failed projects just because she wasn't boring and plain. If anything she was better.

"Yeah well I would still like a name for whatever reason number 727 doesn't seem that endearing to me."

"Just like a normal woman wanting things that she doesn't deserve. Fine. I shall call you Elena. Yeah I think I like that name."

The name evoked something in her as she smiled. Elena. Yeah she liked that. But she wasn't leaving here without him treating the other girl like a human too.

"What about her?" she said pointing to the other girl.

"She doesn't matter and neither do you. But if you insist on giving her a name than you do it."

She turned to the girl she hardly knew as she tried to come up with a name that would suite her.

"Caroline. Her name is Caroline."

Caroline smiled giving her a small smile of thanks as she turned back to Stefan to find out what would happen next.

"So what's up next?"

"Now I take you to my auditorium and sell you and I have a feeling you'll both be very popular."


End file.
